


Tomato sauce

by Miharo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Drabble, Licking, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, pissed off guan shan still cares, sick he tian, takes place right after chapter 236
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharo/pseuds/Miharo
Summary: He Tian takes a taste of tomato sauce covered Guan Shan. It backfires of course. Kind of.





	Tomato sauce

**Author's Note:**

> There was this [post](http://evak-s.tumblr.com/post/172728685340/prayer-circle-for-the-tomato-sauce-on-guan-shans%20) about the latest chapter 236 and it needed to be written.

It was like time stopped in the universe to make him suffer more from this awkward position. Guan Shan didn’t know what to do, what to feel (apart from anger), or the worst, how to get away from _this_ without further _touching_. He could feel their dicks pressing on each other, He Tian’s breath brushing his face as he tried to steady his weight on his arms. What and how exactly would be the least embarrassing and normal way to get out of this indescribable position? Hell, maybe he should just punch He Tian’s lights out for real, that way there wouldn’t at least be more annoying conversing from He Tian’s side. And fuck, he deserved to be punched, it wasn’t normal for sick person to trick other people like that.

It was the sudden hot breath even closer to his skin that made him almost jump and freeze at the same time. He Tian’s tongue swiped over his cheek going towards his ear, it was fast, yet the press of the slick, strong muscle on his skin was disturbingly slow, distracting and totally unexpected. Guan Shan felt his arms give out of pure shock, and it was like he could feel, see himself come down in slow motion, stumble awkwardly on top of He Tian and make them both fall on the floor ungraciously. There was a pained moan from the boy under him as Guan Shan hastily got onto his feet, face red from embarrassment, humiliation and anger. Definitely anger.

“Motherfucker, you don’t deserve kindness. You can manage on your own perfectly fine, can’t you?!”

Guan Shan stood by a moment, glaring down at He Tian pathetically lying on the floor next to his bed a pained look on his face. The bags under his eyes were dark, adding on the sick look he was already wearing.

“Get up so I can punch you for real.”

He Tian only closed his eyes and sighed, tone weary and weirdly pleading: “Too hungry… You were too delicious with all that tomato sauce on you…”

Dark eyes appeared behind closed lids and stared at him.

“Cook for me. Otherwise I’m going to die from hunger.”

Guan Shan glared at the man still on the floor. Like hell he was going to do anything for this sinister man. He wasn’t.

“You owe me,” he found himself spitting out as he turned to walk in the kitchen. Fucking hell.

“Owe you, huh?” He Tian smiled briefly as he got up to lie on the bed, delicious aromas filling the apartment in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post http://miharou.tumblr.com/post/172797807864/tomato-sauce


End file.
